Hunter or the Hunted?
by MzPurpleStawberri
Summary: Cousin to Elena and Jeremy Gilbert,Jamie Sommers is caught between a rock and a hard place. To follow in her father figure Grayson Gilbert's footsteps and hunt vampires or to join her cousin and fall for a demon of the night?
1. Children of the Damned

Groggily i stood up from my bed. I missed it. The soft squishy mattress and the pile of fluffy pillows. 18 months feels so much longer than what it is. I walked over to my drawers. Nothing had changed, well besides the layer of dust. The photo of my first prom with Aunt Mirada was still face down the final act in my room before i day i decided to leave was the day of the funeral. I was the first one home. It was eerily silent. The photos on the wall of my smiling family mocking me. Not to mention my mother decided to actually play "mother" and come home from her studies. That just added salt to my wounds. I couldn't bear the site of the memories mocking me, so i went traveling honing my skills and knowledge that Uncle Grayson taught me, about the creatures of the night.

Changing into a pair of fresh jeans and a paramore shirt. While i reapplied my super bad ass perfume to my wrists. I overhear voices from down stairs.  
"Lets get this over with." I said to myself and closed my door.

I positioned my self in the lounge room, in my favourite spot where i could see into the kitchen unnoticed, trying to decipher if it was safe to let my presence known. Don't get me wrong, i'm not afraid of Jenna or Jeremy being angry. I'm just not in the mood to deal with Elena's disappointment on my disapearence. Especially since i am older than her by 2 years.

"Did they ever find him? Is he still missing?" a strangers voiced asked.  
"He isn't missing. He is in the bohamas working on his entitled that one. He marches to his own drum." Jenna replied. I see her finish the glass of her life juice,aka wine. "He's a Fell, they're all snooty."  
The stranger chuckles, refilling her glass. I can see his reflection in the window. _He can cook, Jenna has definitely upgraded from her usual men._

The coast is clear from Elena, i arise from my hiding place. Heading into the kitchen.  
"Hello Elena." The man continues preparing the meal.  
"Hey." Elena replies coming from around the corner, and I'm in her direct line of site. _Shit, shit,shit...double shit._ I can't move. I'm a dear caught in headlights. maybe if I close my eyes I will become invisible. I squeezed my eyes shut. I can feel my body getting lighter, for the first time in my life is it working?

"OW!" Rubbing my arm and opening my eyes to see elena a millimetre away from my face. "Hi." I sheepishly cower in the middle of the hallway. The feeling of two more sets of eyes staring at me comes from the direction of the kitchen doorway. My cover is completely blown.

"A note?"  
"I'm sorry." My apology gets completely ignored. She is angry. Not the angry where you explode but the silent and deadly anger. She has been thinking about this speech for awhile.  
"Could you not have left something?! Just something to let us know you were alive. Where have you been?! have you got any idea of what jeremy and I have been through? what we are still going through? You just disappeared RIGHT after the funeral. I needed you. Jeremy needed you." She hugs me.  
"I'm sorry." If I could cower any further into my skin I would. This is not what I was prepared for. Softly whispering to her "I'm sorry. I thought you understood how I felt about them. I couldn't stand going back to the same routine and pretending that everything was alright. I needed to go. I'm sorry. I can promise you this, that i won't be leaving like that again. ever."  
When we let go of each other it feels like i had never left.  
"Who ever taught you haw to punch, is a complete bitch. that technique was arm is dead." I grin at her.  
"If you think that was bad, just wait till Jeremy sees you."  
I flinch at the laughs and heads into the kitchen. I follow. Jenna moves to pretend she wasn't watching the scene in the hallway why the soldering stranger danger looks at me as if i am a threat.

"Welcome home Jaime, we're making dinner." Jenna sips on her wine like I never left. I nod in acknowledgement and open the fridge, hunting for something I'm craving.  
"Hello, I'm Damon." I peer over the fridge door with an apple in my mouth. God why am i so attractive? Damon smirks at my appearance. I nod in acknowledgment again, removing the apple. He Gestures to shake hands.  
"Gilbert, Jamie Gilbert." Shaking his hand and our wrists touch. He hisses in pain. _Vampire._  
"I must of cut myself." Smirks at me again however there is a dangerous glint in his eyes. Damon turns to Elena. "Is Stefan with you?"  
"Um...He will be here soon." Elena stares questioningly at Damon's sudden reaction.  
Jenner walks over to me. "Jamie we need to talk."  
"Can't. I have an important date with homework that has been piling up. Can't wait for the dead to do it for i have no quarrels if they did."I innocently smile at Damon,tossing my apple core into the bin. "Jamie-Mary Alexandra Sommers I am your mother you listen to me when i talk to you."  
"I did listen, i chose to ignore it. That isn't my name. I'm not her. It's Jamie Gilbert." I move towards the stairs. _walk slower. slower. pretend nothing is wrong._  
"I look forward to seeing you around Gilbert,Jamie Gilbert." Damon calls out.  
"Thanks and Ditto." I run up the stairs and don't stop till I'm safe in my room.  
Collapsing on my bed. _My cousin knows a vampire_ was the last thing i thought before falling into a disturbed sleep.


	2. Fool Me Once

"Jamie wake up."  
"5 more minutes."  
"Now jamie!."  
"Bonnie this better be an emergency. why are we in a bath tub and why are we whispering?" _And why am I not in my bed._ Looking around the rusty old bathroom.  
The girl looked around hesitantly. "I was kidnapped..."  
"By?" Silence. "Ok,when we get out of here you owe me information. Deal?"  
"I can't,i promised E."  
"Elena? Awesome. Well i need to have a talk to her too." I get out of the tub and head towards the door.  
"Wait! where are you going?" Bonnie is panicked, i smile at her shoving my hands in my pockets of my pj's. I point to the door with my thumb. "I'm going to give these bastards a piece of my mind."  
"Please don't."  
"I will get us out of here. When have i backed down from my word?" She went silent again. "See ya in a bit."  
"Be careful."

Upon entering the dingy hotel room I noticed all the blinds were close but some sunlight shone from around the edges. _Hello weapon._ I headed to the windows.  
"I wouldn't do that if i were you."  
"Sorry but i need my daily dose of vitamin D." Turning to face the chair in the corner. " 'ello Ben. How was college...oh wait you were never accepted. My bad." Grinning at my ex.  
"You never knew when not to be a smart arse." Suddenly i was pinned to the wall in a chock hold. "Especially when I'm hungry." Ben shows my his fangs and leans into my neck.  
"You definitely need a tan!" he takes a bite and recoils. _2points to my perfume vampires nil._ He drops me, I run to the curtains. Reaching out for the fabric. Ben recovers from the shock and vamp-speeds in front of me grabbing my hair,pulling back from the fatal light. But my luck is with me as i grasp onto the corner of the blind and rip it from the window. Ben lets go of my hair and screams in agony diving in-between the beds for cover.  
I pull the curtain from the second window."BONNIE RUN!" I make it outside the door watching bonnie make a mad dash towards me. I see her face full of hope crash into fear as she looks at something behind me.  
"What is going on here?!" Whoever is behind me and is pissed. _what is the bet its vampire 2._ Trying to turn to face the new opponent pain erupted from the back of my head. Blackness.

"Stefan, Anna hit her head. she's loosing too much blood. I only got her back."  
"Get out side, i will help her." warm liquid seeps into my mouth. i'm too tired to fight back. _Is this Stefan, Damon's Brother? Vampire._ I feel someone picking me up and moving me from my place before i feel the darkness override my senses once more.

Something damp is placed on my forehead.  
"Rise. You have been asleep for too long." Energy returns to my body, the invisible weight on my eyes vanish. Opening my eyes and i see Sheila, bonnie's grandmother. Immediately I hug her. We may not be related but she is the closes mother figure in my life.  
"I hoped I wasn't going to be injured when I came home." I tell her.  
"I'd be suspicious if you weren't Chid." She pulls back and gives me a stern look. "Now what is this business i hear about a tomb?"  
"I was hoping you would be able to tell me." I got off the bed and streched.  
"Some tea is definitely going to be needed for this explanation. Come you can make it."

"How did you know where i was?" Bonnie asks.  
"Many things fuel a witches ,anger. After stefan told me that they had taken jamie and yourself, I had a lot of both. A simple locator spell was easy after that." Sheila sipped on her tea.  
"Sorry. About all this." Bonnie looks at her hands ashamed.  
"Not as sorry as their gonna be." Bonnie looks to her grandmother with a ghost of a smile. Sheila winks at her relation. Bonnie turns her attention to me.  
"How long have you known about grams Jamie?"  
I grab the dishes and head to the sink. "Not long." I reply.  
Sheila snorts at my comment. "Since she was 10, the first night she ran away from her mother."  
I turn with a blank face to sheila. "She isn't my mother." I continue to clean.  
Elena enters the room with Stefan on her trail and she asks "So what do we do now?" Placing the dishes onto the drying rack i listen to the conversation.  
"Well for now you have to stay here." Stefan stats like there is no option left.  
"A prisoner in my own home? I don't think so." Sheila  
"I can't protect you if you leave the house." Stefan warns  
"Who said we need protecting?." Turning to face the crowd and crossing my arms. Determined to stand my ground.  
"Hush Jamie. We'll protect ourselves." I shrink backwards in respect. Only Sheila can annihilate my attitude with two words. S _heila is the original badass. I am a drop of rain compared to the cyclone of Sheila Bennet.  
_ "We need to let him have Katherine back. He's not going to stop until he gets her. Maybe if we help it will end it." _Highly suggestful elena.  
_ "No he doesn't deserve to get what he wants." _Damn straight bon.  
_ "What other choice do we have?" Stefan is starting to panic.  
"We could stake him. I mean come on one less blood sucker walking the earth isn't that bad of an idea." I suggest.  
"His my brother. I can't." I step towards stefan.  
"But i can. You may have some sort of sibling love left for him, but i don't. It would be easy and quick." Stefan steps towards me menacingly. "If you go near him, He will rip you to shreds."  
Putting my hands up in a gesture of peace and give him a smirk. "Alright, I will leave that to plan b. Whats plan A?"  
Silence fills the room.  
"Witches being pulled down by vampires problems as much as we try to do to stay out of it." Sheila closes her eyes before locking eye contact with stefan. "I'll open the tomb. You get your brother girl and destroy the rest with fire with Jamie's help. Then this will be all over."  
"we still have to get damon to agree." Elena states the obvious."He already agreed once."  
"Yeah then we double crossed now his angry." Stefan sighs.  
"He's hurt, there's a difference." _Why is she defending him?  
_ "I think i know what i have to do." She says with a determined look in her eye. Stefan backs down from his argument knowing he cannot stop her.  
"I'm coming with you and no you have no voice on the matter." I demand to my cousin as i begin to exit the house.  
"Fine." Elena follows following that she cannot go on her own.

Upon arriving at the boarding house, elena charges in without giving my much time to stare in awe of the property. She almost forces me into a light jog to keep up with her. _She is in her business mode,determined to do what is necessary._ She Enters the building and begins scanning the rooms. she comes to a stand still in a door way that seems to lead to some sort of stud or library. I decide to take my leave of following her and walk right into the room, noticing damon is preparing to leave, placing on his jacket. He curiously watches me as I browse through the old books making no noise and pretending I don't exist. Moments later Elena makes her big entrance as if she had planned this encounter with Damon was a surprise. His attention is on her. "I'm going to have to change the a jail break?"  
"Stefan."  
"Ah brother forever the white knight." I snort at his sarcasm still gazing at the volumes. I feel someone looking at my back momentarily.  
"I convinced bonnie to help you" "I doubt that." "I'm not going to say that I'm sorry that we got the grimor without you last night because I'm not really."  
"Well at least your honest."  
"I was protecting the people i love Damon. But so are you in your own twisted way as hard as it is to figure we're all on the same side, after the same thing."  
"Not interested."  
"Yes you are Because you were willing to work with us yesterday."  
"Fool me once,shame on you."  
"Ok when we were in atlanta why didn't you use your compulsion on me?" I hear someone walking, looking over my shoulder I see damon move closer to elena.  
"Who's to say i didn't?" He is being menacing toward her, or at least trying to be. I sprung into action, and stood next to her. Damon watches me closely. Elena looks at me questioning my movements, turning to answer Damon "You didn't" Damon lifts his eyebrows in question. "I know you didn't. But you could have." Its her turn to move closer, and i am unable to stop her. "You and I, we have something. an understanding and i know my betrayal hurt you different from the way it is with stefan. But I'm promising you now that i will help you get katherine back." Damon shakes his head and grunts "I wish i could believe you."  
Elena removes her necklace. "Ask me if I'm lying now." She places it on a table.  
"Still no." Elena sucks in a breathe of air. _THAT was her_ _trumpet card?! What an idiot._ The look she gives me could make a crocodile cry. Rolling my eyes at her i finally join in the conversation.  
"What about me?" Damon piercing eyes turn to me. "I have done nothing to wrong you by. If this fucks up, it's on me." he steps before me  
"You know i won't stop by the matter what i'll do " his gaze locked with mine. neither one of us backing down and breaking contact.  
"then we'll deal with it." Elena pips in.  
"No then i will deal with it." Damon smirks and lifts one eyebrow, he breaks contact ( _I win)_ and picks up elena's neckalce,placing it around her neck.  
"I didn't compel you in atlanta because we were having fun. i wanted it to be real." "I'm trusting you, Jamie." He makes eye contact again. "Don't make me regret it." he exits the room. I watch him leave. I walked over to the books, and plucked one from its place."Go tell stefan, Elena. I want a word with him."  
"Be careful." I turn to exit the room and to find Damon "Always am." I left elena in the library.

"knock knock." I eventually found Damon shifting through parchments and books on a bed, in a room upstairs. He looks at me acknowledging my presence then returning to his task at hand. "ok don't talk. i was just wondering if you want me to stay back or stay with you as leverage when you go into the tomb?"  
"why?"  
"because i know what people are like." he grunts. "ok cool, i guess. Also I'm taking this book. If you're nice to me you might see it again. I'll be at home if you need anything." I leave.


	3. Fool Me Twice

_Why do i always end up in situations that make me nauseous?_  
"And so Matt and I are together, how weird is that?!" Caroline wobbles and spills her beer on my shirt.  
"Jeez Bear, I think you've had enough." I snatch the cup off her and down the rest of the contents.  
"That was mine." She whines.  
"Not anymore, and before you get angry, You're not just with Matt because of Eleana are you? Because even when we were playing in the sand pitt, if Eleana had something you automatically wanted it." Her eyes water. _Oh god. Emotional Caroline is on the loose.  
_ "I-I would have thought you wouldn't be like the rest of them. M-Matt's giving off the same vibe. I just want this to work. Why doesn't anyone BELIEVE ME?" Caroline losses it. _I don't have time for this, oh look theres Matt.  
_ "Well here comes lover boy now, why don't you show him you are 100% committed?" I sign for Matt to join our conversation and he heads notices the blonde and smiles at her, not the she see's.  
"Oh god, hows my mascar... Hi Matt!" Caroline beams at Matt. _He should invest in some sunglasses._  
"Hi Caroline," Matt stand next to her and smiles at me "Hi Jamie it's been awhile, your old job is still waiting for you if you still want it. Robin has been hunting you down since the rumours of you coming home have been floating. And he hasn't shut up about how you're the best bartender he has ever seen."  
I hit his shoulder playfully. "Oh come off it,He just misses my charm and think I might surprise him tomorrow if he doesn't find me first." All three of us laugh.  
A freshman walks past with two full cups that catch my eye. "Would you like a drink?" asking Matt. I don't wait to hear his answer as I place my hand on the freshman's shoulder stopping him in his tracks. "Isn't it bast your bedtime?" I take the cups off him,"You should be at home like a good little boy."  
"I'm old enough to be here." He tries to stare me down and puffs out his chest like a cub trying to intimidate an full grown lion. I also stare him down.  
"But were you invited?" He looks down, loosing the staring competition."I didn't think so, go home before you hurt yourself." Before he wonders off Matt talks to him quietly, then turns back to me. "Did you really have to do that? Don't you remember what it was like to be a freshman?" I offer Matt a cup which he declines. _More for me._ I skull one down and answer him.  
"Seriously? Like you don't remember but I wasn't an awkward freshman like the rest of you when you started two years later. Btw Congratulations for landing bear, I sympathies for you, she is already drunk and its only nine." Matt places his arm across her shoulders with a lopsided grin.  
"Nah she isn't much trouble. But thanks"  
"I'm still here." Caroline pouts. She notices something over my shoulder and quickly moves matt's arm off her shoulder and holds onto his hand. Matt looks down at her sudden movement.  
"Elena Hey." Matt greets my cousin.  
"Elena OMG, where have you been?"  
"Yeah Elena where?" Sarcaticly join in with greetings turning around to see Elena's worried face and Damon's annoyed one. They have both noticed Caroline's not so suttle movement.  
"Long story,no time to tell it." Damon answers with disinterest for Elena.  
"I wasn't talking to you." Caroline snaps.  
"Sure you were." He rolls his eyes.  
"We haven't met, I'm matt." Matt offers to shake hands with Damon.  
"Matt there is a reason why we haven't met." Snarkly Damon ignores Matts gesture of good will. Damon attention is on me.  
"You and I are going this way." Damon grabs my arm and pulls me away from the group.  
"Damon! give me a second." Without stopping he looks at me and waits. I finish off the second cup.  
"Lets go partner."  
"Partner?" Damon says in disgust.  
"Look before you tell me this alliance is a one time thing, i know because after this I'm going to go hunting agin. But i'll tell you a secret, sometimes you walk like a cowboy. Like you have a stick up your arse." I giggle at him, the alcohol is giving me a small buzz and I run infant of him towards our destination. I'm not afraid of the night, thanks to my concealed protection.  
"I'm so sorry you guys." I hear Elena say to the party goers.  
"Elena!" He calls to her to follow us. However i can feel his eyes haven't left my back.

I'm the first in our party of three to make it to the tomb. Lurking in the shadows I see bonnie and sheila but no stefan. They both look gloomy. _Time to make someone happy._ "BONNIE!" I run up and give her a bear hug.  
"Don't scare me like that! You smell like smoke and alcohol. Why you at Drake's party? This is serious!" Bonnie is furious due to her anxiety.  
"I work best with a buzz. Oh come on Shelia, you have even seen my improvement when I'm on alcohol. It makes it fun." I'm in a giggle fit when Stefan pops up with a shovel in hand.  
"Clear the debris away,set the touches like you said. We can go down now." He informs the witches. He throws the shovel on the grown near some containers. Bonnie watches his movements and scrunches her face up with curiosity."What is that?" she enquires.  
"It's everything I need to destroy them." Stefan just spells determined, the way he is talking and walking.  
"Good old steffy, you're like the second Indiana Jones but sparkly." Stefan gives me a deflated look, almost sarcastic. I grin, still hugging bonnie.  
"Are you sure damon will come back with her?" Sheila asks.  
Someone whistles. "So dramatic isn't he?" I speak to no one in particular. Damon enters the area with Elena trailing behind. "Brother,witches,drunked."  
"I'm tipsy thank you very much."  
Stefan walks up to Elena "Is everything ok?"  
She says truthfully"I just want to get this over with. We ready?"  
"Guess so." Bonnie claims.

"Water." sheila splashes water around the circle.  
"that's it just water from a tap? Elena asks  
"as opposed to what?" Sheila smiles at her curiosity.  
"I just figure it would maybe have to be blessed or mystical or something." Elena shrugs.  
Damon pulls out a blood bag and checks its ok to be places into his pocket. Stefan watches him with eagle eyes. "Whats that?"  
"It's for Katherine. She's got to have something to get her going. Unless your girl is offering a vain or something." He smirks at Elena, who huddles closer to Stefan.  
"I'm glad you didn't say i was offering a vain." I don't look at damon, I'm preoccupied with making sure my stakes are nicely sharp.  
"The only thing you would offer is a stake." He snatches the one from my hands and studies it.  
"This is why we get along, we're honest." I put my hand out silently asking for it back. The weapon must have past the "Damon examination". Damon walks over to Stefan. "Admit it you can't wait to get rid of me." Stefan looks at his brother sternly. "I can't wait to get rid of you"  
"hmm."

"were ready" The elderly witch states. Joining hands with her grand daughter and begins to chant. "Vesmatos vius matuses matoses..."  
Damon stares at the witches concentration. "What do you think they are saying?"  
Stefan shrugs. "I think its latin."  
"I don't think its latin." Elena gives her input. "What's happening?" The stone wall creaks open  
"It worked." Bonnie says in astounded."Of course it worked." Sheila said with pride.  
Damon edged closer to Stefan "Don't you have some fires to build?" Stefan sighed and turns to Elena. "Im gonna go get the gasoline I'm going to be right back" He leaves.  
Damon also turns his attention to Elena "You ready?"  
"WHat?" Elena and I both ask.  
"You think I'm going to go in there by myself so you can seal me in?" Damon isn't asking just ask, he is taking a dig at Shelia.  
"Don't take her bring the walls down" Shelia threatens.  
"You'll bring the walls down if i don't, do you think i trust you?" He spits at her  
"As much as i trust you." Sheila doesn't back down.  
"Enough both of he needs needs to know you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. i get it, i'll go." Elena states. Moving toward the entrance.  
I grab her arm and pull her back to safety. "Nah uh." She struggles to get out of my grip. "Jamie"  
"Nope. You are the spitting image of katherine, what a shock you with give those all of them liked her. You're not going in there and thats final, besides Stefan and I have a barbecue to attend and no arguments from you either." I tell Damon off before he could add his two cents. He puts his hands up in surrender.  
"Jamie if you go in there i will not be able to protect you." Shelia warns me.  
"Its fine grams, you have taught me well. i'll see you in a bit. Make sure she doesn't get into any danger. lets go ." I grab my touch in my back pocket and click it on.  
"May i?" Damon takes a flame torch _, old fashioned much_ , both witches glare at him.  
We enter the tombs.

After walking for five minutes i can hear their whisperings. My buzz is still kicking but its dissolving fast. "They can sense you. now where is she?" In his rush to find Katherine he leaves me behind. "You're welcome!" I scream into the darkness. I continue in the direction that he speed off to. In the darkness I find myself with a choice of choosing one of three tunnel entrances. Listening to the "silence" was definetly not defending. Tilting my head left and right, trying to determine which way i should head. "The right tunnel seems loudest." talking to myself. Before entering the tunnel I pluck a stake from its hiding place, gripping it close. I stalk forward. It doesn't take long to see my first body. Kneeling down to determine if it was vampire. It didn't, I needed to use the oldest trick in vampire hunting, I needed some blood. Removing the torch from my hands and using my mouth by biting on the end so i can still use the light. Tearing the edge of my shirt for a make shift bandage. I really don't need an infection. Using the sharp end of the stake I cut my palm just enough for a trickle of blood. _That should do it._ I watched as a few drops hit the ground before covering the wound. Every vampire in a fifty kilometre radius would be able to smell the scent, no matter how old. I study the body. It still hasn't move except for the blood red eyes and veins, quiet a contrast to the grey leathery skin. _Vampire._ Without hesitation i plunge the weapon into the corpse. That was the first lesson I had learned in my training. Never Hesitate. The body didn't decompose like a health vampire would as it had nothing to decompose,as it was already bloodless. However the eyes turned to dust leaving two black wholes. I moved on. From that point on every two to five steps was another vampire. I was beginning to worry that i didn't have enough stakes. Pausing to catch my breathe, staking vampires is a tough job ok. Its like pushing through concrete or at least these ones are. I turn to go back to my work when I saw Anna is standing in front of me. I scream. I was used to the darkness, i wasn't excepting that. "OMG why are you all so fucking dramatic!" I'm panting from the adrenaline rush.  
"You must have a taste for it. Cutting yourself and not thinking that a vampire would smell you?"  
"Actually that was the point. Why waste time deciphering vampire from bodies when they will show themselves." Anna hits me into a wall, a wall with aliveish vampires leaning on it. I land on one,scrambling away from it I jump to my feet,into safety. "Uh too fast." I clutch my head wishing the dizziness would go away.  
"Mother!" Anna kneels down next to the body i just used for a landing pad.  
"You're cousins boyfriend did this you know."  
"That has nothing to do with me. And your welcome that i didn't stake her." My head is still spinning,  
"And Jonathan Gilbert. I decided along time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that brought her back to life."  
"Sorry I'm not related to your revenge plot, I'm a Sommers even though i deny it 90% of the time."  
"Well you will have to do, at lest through you I'm still hurting a Gilbert or two."  
"No wait, ill help you get out of here. NO!" She grabs onto my arm and bites into my wrist. I scream in her ear, super sonic hearing must suck in times like theses. I fight back trying to distract her. Kicking her, punching her, pulling her hair, nothing worked. She forced me to the ground then dragged my arm over to her mothers mouth. More than one pair of red eyes was staring at me with lust. The bite from Anna was an ants bite compare to her mothers. One hundred years of starvation didn't make her gentle at all. I could feel myself getting weaker. I screamed again, believing that my only chance of survival was for some help.  
"Jamie!" Elena emerges from the darkness jumping on Anna. Anna flicks her into the wall as if she is the size of a fly.  
"Elena no." I struggle again to get loose, to help Elena.  
"Let her go!" Stefan and his hero hair glory rips Anna away from her mother and I. He stands in front of Elena protectivly. From my position i can see Anna crouching ready for a fight. The pain in my wrist halts,it's still throbbing but it's not being teared apart or sucked dry anymore.  
"Anna." Anna turns to her mother, apparently she's awake. Anna hugs her mother over me. "Annabelle."  
"Elena go, i'll be right behind you." Stefan pushes elena towards the entrance, then he bites his own wrist moving toward me. Interrupting the reunion He gives me some of his blood, without my consent i may add. "lets go." He picks me up following Elena. I clench his shirt and jerk his head down to look at me.  
"No I promised Shelia I would finish this. I need to finish this."  
"You have done a great job, but right now you need to be outside. Jamie please."  
"Ok." I close my eyes and rest in his arms for a moment. _That was too close. I promise that will never happen again._ I ponder on what i had done wrong to end up in that situation.

When i reopen my eyes i could see the light from the flames. "I can walk now you know." Stefan put me down. "thanks though." I exited the tunnels, with Elena jumping on me, mothering me. Once she thought i was a-ok her attention turned to stefan. "Stefan?What are you doing?" He looks at her sombrely.  
"It's going to be I'll fix it." Bonnie says shamefully  
Elena looks between Bonnie,Shelia and Stefan. "What is it?"  
"I can't." Stefan says in pain.  
"Cant? can't what?"  
I look at Elena. "The spell, the seal was never lifted." I look down to my feet, too ashamed to look in her eyes. I knew about this the day the witches agreed to help.  
"You went in there not knowing you could get back out?" It's stefan turn to look at his feet. "Oh my god."  
Stefan explains. "I heard jamie scream, you entered, i couldn't let you get hurt."  
"We can't leave him in there we promised, the both of us." She means Damon.  
"I know."  
"Even if we are abled to break through the seal we won't be able to hold it for long." Sheila tells Stefan. He nods in acknowledgement and returns to the darkness.  
I walk over to Shelia. "Use me." Shelia looks at me worryingly. "Use some of my energy, you both have used too much magic tonight. Used me like you did before i left town."  
"That was too dangerous the last child."  
"It would be even more dangerous if you didn't." Sheila knods. She begins preparing another circle with the torched and the water."It will hurt."  
"I remember." I'm trying to mentally prepare myself for what I'm volunteering to do.  
"Bonnie, come here. You will need to say..."  
I walk over to the centre of the new circle and wait, it may seem like black magic, however it isn't due to a small loop hole. If there is consent from the sacrifice then it is completely white? good? I don't know but its legal in the magic sense of things.  
"We're ready." Bonnie and Shelia take each others hands just like before except I'm standing in the middle. They start chanting. The pain explodes in every cell of my body. I'm on fire, I'm cold, I'm full of electricity,I'm suffocating. The sensation is out of this world. I'm wriggling in pain screaming, there is no escape. I can feel tears running down my cheeks, but i cannot see anything else but the self inflicted torture. My knees are about collapse. I'm trying to keep myself standing but one million wasps are attacking my muscles. The flames are dulling. "NO DON'T STOP!" My body is convulsing I want it to stop but not yet. I hear Shelia speak but i have no understanding of her message. Something is trickling down from my nose. Bonnie breaks the pain vanishes _Oh sweet relief_ "I can't, she's dieing." Bonnie gasps. "Yes you can." Sheila forces her to continue. My skull feels like the air pressure is pulling it apart. My screams is the only thing i can hear,I'm on fire, I'm cold, I'm full of electricity,I'm suffocating. It stops. I'm wet with sweat. Bonnie and Shelia collapse to the ground besides me. panting iI lift my head "See i told you I could do it." My voice is rough. Looking around I don't see another elena. Katherine isn't here. I search for Damon's figure to see him mourning in the shadows. I see a tear roll down his face. I plop my head back to the ground and sigh.  
This was all for nothing.


	4. A Few Good Men

I have a crotch. Well obviously I have a crotch I'm human but I have a help to walk/walking stick/only fun when you don't have to use it crotch. And I'm bitter. After the tomb fiasco Damon disappeared, probable back to the boardinghouse. Stefan was determined to give me more of his blood, refusing to listen to my complaints about how it wouldn't work. Thank god for Sheila explaining that vampire magic isn't the ultimate cure for everything, especially for that kind of spell. However that spell is the very reason to why i am bitter. Right now in this exact moment I'm standing in front of Shelia's freshly buried grave, ignoring the cold and how depressing i must look. The service is long over, but I can't move. I'm not an emotional person, my training has literally beaten away any weakness aka feelings, turning me into my sarcastic charming self. But I don't care. I have cuts and bruises all over my body, my head still aches and it didn't work. I had failed to protect her. I looked to the sky for some comfort. But alas there was nothing but grey clouds. Even the earth is in mourning. And I scream.

For three days afterwards I had morphed into a grub and hoarded in my room, not at the Gilberts household but at Sheila's house. I had only left the house once and that was to hear Sheila's will. She left me her house on the condition to allow anyone in need to stay there as long as they need. So I took that as an opportunity to hide, regaining my strength. I have also burned the crotch, because I can hobble just enough to get to necessary items (the fridge) also my pride won out.

Looking into a mirror I notice most of my bruises have turned yellow, my mousy brown hair with natural red streaks (thanks Jenna) literally looks like a bird has made a nest. I haven't changed from the black dress I wore to the ceremony, yes a dress. That too looks like it has seen better days. I sigh and look at my miserable state. Today is the day I'm leaving my sanctuary and heading back to the gilberts house. I need to be with people for my sanity and Elena's. Who hasn't stopped texting me since I saw Bonnie trying to reawaken her grandmother. Not to mention I need a shower in my own bathroom. I pull my fingers through my hair, trying to tame it, to no avail.

"Fuck it." I turn to the corner table and grab my mobile. I try to call someone, so they could come and get me but the battery is dead. I'm going to have to walk home in my gross state. I sigh as I shrug on my coat making sure my gloves are still concealed in my right pocket. I moved them into my breast pocket just to make sure they wouldn't slip out and get lost, as those gloves have come in handy a thousand times. Taking a breathe I walk down the hall way and reached for the handle of the door.

"Get your shit together woman." I say to myself as I walk out the front door. Not looking back at the house.

When I arrived at the gilbert's house front steps it was around midday and I'm not expecting anyone to be home so I head straight for my natural ladder, the tree. Which happens to be perfectly growing next to my widow, I know such a cliché. Climbing the branches with years of practice, I peer into the widow. Jenna is sitting on my bed watching my attempt to sneak in.

"Fuck me." I retreat down the trunk of the tree as the sound of my window fills my ears.

"Not so fast Jamie-Mary Alexandra. Where have you been? I'm surprised to see you are still in Mystic falls." Jenna calls down to me. I look up; she looks concern, which makes me livid.

"Don't act like you care, and I'm still considering leaving just fyi. Where is Elena? She is the mother figure in this household without even trying." I yelled back to her, my dig phases her concern and it is replace with frustration.

"Elena's out with Stefan. Also there is a front door so use it." She slams my window shut with such force the glass should've shattered. Not being bothered to climb the rest of the way down I jump out of the tree and try to call Matt as he owes me a few drunk favours.

"Ah shit, its still flat." Looking down to my phone I hear a car pull up behind me.

"Hey Stranger." I turn to see Matt's friendly face peering out of his truck's window. I smile for the first time in days and run over to him.

"Brilliant timing Matty. How did you know I was trying to call you?" Matt chuckles at me nodding his head in the direction of the house. "Jenna. Hurry up before I get called into work." I get into the vehicle.

"When did you give her your number? I didn't think cougars were your thing Matt." I lean to change the radio station, and he smacks my hand.

" Don't even bother if you want a lift and well she is a milf." He grins sarcastically.

"It is official. You have been hanging out with Tyler too much, I think it is time I reclaim my best friend title. Starting with your music taste. What is this shit? I would prefer if my ears don't bleed today."

He laughs. " You should have brain damage from your scream crap...Where are we headed too anyway?" His eyes flicker to look at me before returning back to the road.

"The Salvatore boarding house. I still have some clothes over there from when I helped Zach avoid human contact for an entire spring." I noticed his grip tightens on the wheel. "What's wrong Matthew?" He stays quiet and turns his truck towards the direction of his house. I watch his expressions; he isn't ecstatic about my plans.

"You can borrow some of Vicki's clothes." He grunts.

"Thank you but you know I don't fit into her clothes, you know I have ice-cream with chocolate sprinkle hips." He ignores me. "Matthew pull over now. I mean it, pull over." He follows my orders. "Now why..."

He cuts me off. "You can't go there." He is refusing to look at me.

"Why not?" His face screws up in confusion and frustration trying to figure out his emotions. He turns looking in my eyes.

"Just something, something isn't right about them.."

"I know, but they won't hurt me. Just like Tyler won't hurt me, I have too much dirt on him. You can wait for me if it makes you feel better I will only have a shower and change, thirty minutes tops. Also Zach won't let anyone hurt me either." I humor him. But something is wrong his eyes went wide when I mentioned Zach. Lightly hitting his arm as a warning. "Spill."

"No I can't." He quietly begged me to stop asking.

Hitting his arm again a little harder. "Spill." He hesitated.

"Zach's dead. He fell down the stairs; it was a shock to the town. It happened a month before you came home." He turns and holds my stare watching the shock wash over my face.I can feel my eyes water, two people who I care about are gone.

"Wh-why didn't anyone tell me?" The atmosphere in the cab has changed. I can feel the egg shells crack with every breath. Matt's eyes are displaying concern for me as I'm a startled deer about to bolt with shock. Hesitantly he answers my question.

"Because Elena thought you would leave she asked everyone to stay quiet about it. I didn't mention anything because you never asked." I break the eye contact and look out the widow.

"Take me to the boarding house please." This time he doesn't argue.

The rest of the trip was silent, besides for my sniffling. He pulls up to the old house and turns to me. I hop out of the car "I'll call you." He nods and drives off. I watch him leave when someone taps my shoulder. I turn and see Stefan. He smiles down to me and offers a tissue.

"Elena has been worried about you." He says to me in a gentle tone. I snatch the tissue from him, wiping away my tears and laugh.

"She should be more worried about herself. Jenna told me she was with you, where is she?" He is taken back by my snarky tone.

"She is finding information about her maternal mother." I turn to face him completely.

"Lovely. Stefan how did Zach die? Truthfully please." Stefan avoids my gaze.

"Ah Damon..." I stomp over to the closest tree examining the branches. Stefan gaze is glued to my back. "... killed him to get back at me..." I find one that looks sturdy and rip it from the trunk. Pinning the branch between my arm and ribs and reach into my coat for my gloves. I've heard all I need to hear. Stefan continues to talk.

"... I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Elena asked me not to." Slipping on the cool leather overs my fingers I grab the branch and burst into a sprint towards the front door of the boarding house before Stefan catches onto my motives.

"Where are you going?" He calls behind me. Thrusting the door open with my makeshift stake in my right hand. Stefan vamps speeds after me trying to grab me but its too late, I'm already inside. There is music blazing and a small mob of girls dancing only in their underwear. In the center of the party stands Damon. Greedily sucking on a half naked ignoring my entrance or too busy to care. All I can see is red, and I want is blood, his blood.  
"DAMON, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I scream and lunge at the vampire. Damon looks up at me confused and dazed from his high. He doesn't bothering to hide his fangs that are exposed nor clean up the blood dribbling down his mouth. In his delirious state he looks to my face and to my stake, the pieces in his mind click together. He reacts. He sheaths his fangs and dodges my swing at his head, as it is the only clear shot I have of him thanks to the teen. He realizes this too as he begins to use her as a shield. I jab at his face with my weapon, managing to slice his cheek. Damon hisses in pain and takes a step back. I go to punch his face with my left hand; Damon catches it with his unoccupied hand. He hisses again as my vervained glove burn his skin. Trying to retract his hand but I'm too quick for him, forcing the stake into the center of his palm. He yells in agony and changes his tactic, throwing the teen forcefully at my body. Making me air born, I slam into the front door with the teen landing on top of me, knocking the breath out of my lungs. Stefan who has been standing in the door way finally reacts to the scene I've caused and speeds next to me with his wrist ready for me to take some of his blood.

"Jamie don't be stupid, here." He pushes his wrist onto my lips before I can argue. Hearing a groan from Damon, I peer over Stefan's shoulder to see him pulling out my stake. _Damn._ Stefan removes his wrist after a few moments and gives me a stern look.

"Stop this, he is my brother, I will handle him." _And what a fine job you are doing._ Choosing to ignore him I search for another object to replace my stake. Stefan watches me intently. He grabs my arm forcing to me to look at him and growls another warning. "Jamie don't." With fire in my eyes I return the glare, slowly moving my gaze to his hand still trapping my wrist then back at his face. A silent warning. _If you don't let go of me I will attack you, Stefan Salvatore._ Hearing my threat he lets go of my arm and turns his attention to Damon who is now standing at a safe distance away next to the fire place, twirling my stake in his now healed hand.

"Oh Stefan buddy, we were only playing. "Damon smirks at his brother, however when he looks at me veins appear underneath his eyes. _Take this._ I poke my tongue at him, and watch his veins and smirk grow. He shows off his threatening fangs. Tempting me to return to the fight. Stefan nudges me and gesture for me to follow him.

"That was your own doing Damon." Stefan turns off the stereo.

"Really for what? The witches cremation?" Damon watches me for a reaction. _You're not going to get a reaction from me, you bastard._

"It doesn't matter. This ends here." Stefan demands.

"Do not put words in my mouth Stefan. I never agreed to that. I'm not finished with Damon." Stefan reaches to grab my wrist again, I shift forcing him to grab one of my gloves. He hisses.

"Jamie."

"I'm not your girlfriend quit bossing me around, and it does matter." I glare at Damon. "You have killed two people I care about..." The anger has vanished and waves of misery replace the raw emotion. I look to the ground trying to control my emotion. _No eyes don't let me down!_ "It does matter." I glance back at Damon who still has his fangs out. "Did you kill Za-Zach?" His smirk dropped and his fangs disappeared. His face is unreadable.

"I did and I'm not ashamed of it." His smirk reappears. Disbelief washes over me. Zach had told me again and again about his dangerous uncles but I never believed him. Slowly I walk over to Damon, his eyes follow my movement and he is tensely waiting for me to attack him. I don't stop walking toward him till I have him pinned.

"I should kill you. But I'm not." I look in his eyes for any emotion. Not finding a reaction I leave the common room for the peace of my room Zach had given me. While climbing the stairs I overhear the brother's conversation.

"Thanks for the help brother, but you could have intervened sooner." Damon said. "You deserved it." Stefan replied.

Wrapping a towel around myself and walking out of my ensuite. That shower was cleansing. It had felt as if someone had taken the weight off my shoulders. The pain is still there but my thoughts are clear. _I'll get through this._ My room hasn't changed at the boarding house, well it is little dusty. My room was at the back of the house, when it was given to me and it had needed some TLC and a lot of love. Zach had opened up to my with his love of architecture. He had created my own personal sanctuary. An entire wall had been pulled apart, replacing it with a giant window and a balcony. After Zach had finished placing the final touches to the room we both agreed it was the best room in the house. Not as big as some of the others in the house but it was roomy enough for me. I walked over to my bed which was on the opposite wall of the balcony, and got dressed in the clothes I had picked out earlier. I checked my phone that was charging and placed it down on the bedside table, sighing in comfort. Having been blessed from Shelia to keep those out who would try to hurt me. I felt safe with a murderous vampire lurking under the same roof. Tossing the wet towel onto the floor, jumping onto the bed and grabbed the old stuffed rabbit, my puka. I hugged him close and closed my eyes, listening to the woods. _Why did I come home?_ My mobile goes off. _ugh_  
" 'Ello?" "Jamie it's matt..."  
"I'm fine." I snap.  
"I know you're upset with me but hear me out, Kelly is home." "Urgh,Matt that isn't what i needed to hear." _The bitch possy is back inaction._  
"She walked into Caroline and I making out."  
"Ha. You should learn to lock doors. Does Jenna know yet?"  
"I don't know." _Thank god for our alliance, Jenna and Kelly together is intolerable.  
_ "Thanks for the heads up matt."


	5. UPDATE: IM BACK

Hey guys, Long time no see.  
i have been away due to university commitments, the stress was REAL! and due to completing a creative course all of my creative juices were sucked out and donated to those projects. But that is done. (thank god) and i shall be uploading in the next 5 days once i do the spelling and grammar checks.  
Thank you for your patience!

Purple Strawberri. xx


End file.
